Just a Game
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: As the title suggests, it's just rounds full of games among the 20 bladers..Let's get together and maybe some matchmaking will be done and crushes revealed! Third game: Nervous [KaRe main, many others]
1. Chapter 1

Ah, bad me, very bad. ---bashes own head--- Started another fic. Another **beyblade** one, while at it. Yes, me is _very_ smart. But, you see, I have a good reason: my mind's on strike! Sad I know.

Don't hurt me?

**Disclaimers:** First and last time, yes? I don't own Beyblade or anything that is legally connected to them. The only thing I own is the plot. Another thing I don't own is my sanity, and the games the group is about to play. Wait, why bother putting up a disclaimer since this is a **Fanfiction** site? ---puzzled expression---

Oh, on another note, I originally planned this to be a Naruto fic...but let's just say I got pulled into the world of Beyblade once more. (Thanks to those KaixRei fics, should read** Shut up shut up shut up! **And **Rei Kon in the Middle** written by wonderful writers of whose name I've apparently forgotten...xD)

Okay, no more Authoress' Notes from me anymore!

Apologizing in advance for any OOCness...okay, I don't that's going to be helped here. Damn, so much for no more A/N's!

**-x.x.x-**

Just a Game

_Let's Get Together!_

**-x.x.x-**

Annoyed.

Okay, so that wasn't the right word to describe how he feeling at the moment.

Irritated?

Almost there.

Fuming?

Getting warmer...

Pissed off?

One more...

Down right angry that would probably scare Satan and ready to rip Tyson's head off with his penetrating patented Death Glare?

Ah, yes...The perfect word.

Sort of.

Whatever.

Anyways, that was what the stoic Captain was feeling at the moment, and, of course, being the dubbed 'Ice King' he was, he didn't let that show...aside from narrowing glares sent to the oblivious Tyson chatting away on _his_ phone.

"So you're coming over right?" Tyson confirmed with a question, a dorky grin dominating his face. "...Awesome! Bring the whole team over at Kai's place!... Okay, later Tala!" With a _click!_ Tyson turned around to face his friends, setting down the cordless phone. "They said they'll be here in an hour!"

"Why'd you invite the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Mariah huffed indignantly as she snuggled Rei's arm, "Bryan harmed Rei!"

"It's alright, Mariah" Rei unconsciously sigh, patting her hand that held his right arm captive, inwardly wanting to be as far away from her that was humanely possible, "that was three years ago. We're friends now." '_Kind of, anyways._' He gently pried her hands off, only to find that she won't let up.

Interpreting the sigh as reluctant submission, Mariah tightens her hold on his arm and frowned, "Don't lie, Rei! I know you don't like him!"

Kai shifted his Death Glare from Tyson to that...pink thing that's supposed to be a person. Really, squeeze him any more and you'd pop his head off from the extra blood that had nowhere else to go.

Like a Barbie doll.

The Russian teenager understood the other's need to be away from her, the pink thing that's supposed to be human was acting somewhat similarly to a rabid fangirl that couldn't be pulled away and hung on like some super glue.

No wonder why he, Kai Hiwatari, was not straight. Females were so..._clingy_ and..._squishy_. Don't forget to mention how weak and helpless they are without their knight in shining armor, like a damsel in distress. Oh, and the big turn off for him: _So god damn emotional_.

Of course, no one needs to know that.

_No one_.

And before anyone starts gasping _'Who does he have his eyes on?_' allow him to make it perfectly clear that he did _not_ have any _hots_ for anyone. Not within his teammates. Hell no.

They were his friends...kind of...sort of.

Whatever. He's their Captain. That should do.

"...I think you can let Rei's arm go now, Mariah" advised Lee, taking notice of his best friend's arm tingeing faintly purple.

Good, so it wasn't _only_ him noticing that.

"Yeah, hold it any longer and he won't be able to use that arm to Beyblade much less anything else" Kevin pointed out with a slight smirk at the horror on her expression.

_That_ struck an image. Okay, erase perverted thoughts. Erase, erase, erase, wipe, wi---Damn, that did _not_ help. He made a mental note to stop hanging out with Tala and Byran.They did not help his state of mind at _all_.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Rei!" She immediately released his arm and patted it repeatedly. "Why didn't you say anything?" Before the addressee could answer, she plowed on, "Oh I know why: you're such a nice, wonderful guy, Rei!"

The slated-hair teenager would've added his highly prized two-cent's worth in if it wasn't for the blur of a blonde who he made it out to be none other than Max, speeding into the living room where they all were at, from upstairs, carrying an armful of sweets, and dumping the contents onto the expensive-looking coffee table, completely hiding the black phone.

"Really, Max, do you live off sugar?" Robert inquired, glancing over the sweets with a slight distaste as he walked by, planning to get another cup of tea.

"I can if Mom let me!" Max replied with a 100-giga watt smile, which only induced Robert to roll his eyes.

Now, you must be wondering what led up to here with what the BladeBreakers, White Tigers, and Majestics? Wait, the PPB All Stars are here somewhere...And some other people he didn't feel like noticing. Like BEGA and Hiro. Oh, well, so much for not noticing them.

After the last Tournament, and hopefully the last crazed happening of 'World-Domination' or whatever the hell they were aiming at, Mr. Dickinson decided to send the Beybladers---the whole lot, apparently—to have a reprieve of sorts. Of course, being the supposed genius that he was, Tyson had gotten almost all of them to vacation together, using his 'I'm-so-damn-friendly-I-can-beg-in-a-not-so-obvious-way-for-them-to-give-into-my-demands' charm.

Yeah. Right.

And, of course, he evidently didn't know any other place big enough to house the motley crew, aside from the European bladers but Tyson wanted it to be 'special', so he came up with the only place he knew of.

Russia.

More specifically, Kai's Mansion.

Well, technically speaking since it was his grandfather's but who gives a rat's ass?

Certainly not him.

Or the rat's.

Who the hell comes up with these phrases!

Anyways, some disagreed and left to their home country, while most of the others decided it was a splendid idea. Third week in and Tyson, Max, Daichi, Hillary---she was part of the team...in a not-so-welcomed-way but she had her uses---and Kenny came up with an idea to have, what Max called it, 'A Family Night', filled with games and whatever that involved participating with one another. So the group of friends can 'have fun together.'

Well as much fun as you're going to get before bloodshed ensues.

Especially when inviting over the Blitzkrieg Boys.

They're just _asking_ for it...in Bryan's case anyways. Not sure if Spencer would inflict harm...Ian, on the other hand...that's a totally non-related story ready to be told another day in another time.

Now, would one consider it 'Family Night' after saying that?

Didn't think so.

Back to the current situation.

Like what was said before, they all hung out in the big expansive living room. The Troublesome Trio---comprised of Tyson, Max and Daichi---were on the floor, grabbing sweets every now and then, chatting animatedly amongst themselves and the occasional head-bonking from either Tyson or Daichi on each other and Max cooling them down by means of sweets; Kenny and Hillary were discussing some matters concerning about the games that was to be played; Mariah still snuggling close to the Chinese blader despite his obvious discomfort, but thanks to Lee who managed to interfere by forcefully seating himself in-between the two with Kevin and Gary taking up the other side of the couch; Robert and Johnny were by the closed-off balcony, commenting about Russia and its culture; Enrique and Oliver playing a game of Chess; the PPB All Stars returning from wherever the hell they wandered joined in on with T.T. while Emily crossed over to Kenny and Hillary; BEGA was found scattered about the room---minus Crusher, he couldn't leave his sister alone _at all_---joining in on some conversation; and that left Kai, leaning against the wall near the doorway that was closed-off from the grandeur of a hall.

Said closed door open rather abruptly, but in merit of lifelong training on one's reflexes, Kai was quick enough to step away before becoming a human pancake.

"Awesome, you guys came wicked early!" Tyson chirped cheerfully, jumping to his feet to greet the new arrivals, whereas the rest where somewhat uneasy and on edge.

"Party can't start without us" Tala eerily smirked as he took a step in; frosty blue eyes flickered sideways to meet crimson one. "Ah, Kai's here to play?" A shimmer of amusement were present in his eyes, "What fun this will be, wouldn't you three agree, Bryan, Spencer, Ian?" With a tilt of his head, he glanced back at them, though they did not respond. Turning back to face the rest, an elegant red eyebrow rose in questioning at the sudden tense silence, "What? Tongue frozen to the roof of your mouthes?"

Kai was going to disregard the fact that the five of them just waltzed into his mansion without ringing the doorbell, and that Tala somehow swiped his keys when he wasn't looking. When did that happen, he didn't know. That or Ian picked his way in. Both were tempting to give him a good enough reason to kick them to the curb, despite one of them being a relatively close friend.

"Ah, they're just in shock, is all!" The Dragoon happily replied, motioning for them to enter fully. He turned around, "C'mon guys, loosen up!" Clamping a hand on Tala's shoulder, the rest were slightly surprised, waiting for any sign of hostility and jump in, well, excluding the obvious ones, that is. "Tala's alright! Rea---"

A hand was on top of his, clutching it rather too tightly for his taste and a low threatening grunt was emitted from the lavender-haired male, giving off vibes of promising one a slow and mutilated death.

Well, now, seems that Bryan's a little possessive of Tala or is that because the redhead stated somewhere that he was not to be touched unless allowed to? If that's the case, then the other was a bodyguard, though why did the Wolborg needed one when he was capable of striking fear in a very much similar fashion as his own: a glare, was anyone's guess. No one knew what goes on in that mind---probably a big jigsaw puzzle with a handful of missing pieces.

"Ri-right" Getting the hint, the other's hand released his and he relinquished his hold on the redhead. "Ums, anyways, since we'll here, let's get started!" Looking around, he decided on something, "Let's move the furniture first. We'd want a nice open space to sit on the floor in a circle!" He wasn't going to allow Bryan's intimidating aura dampen his high spirit! No siree!

The rest---excluding the Blitzkrieg Boys, Brooklyn, and Kai--- nodded uncertainly after that ordeal and began moving the furniture.

After about half an hour, they accomplished their task, plopping to the royal plush blue carpeted floor in a semblance of a circle, whereas the aforementioned ones and Garland seated themselves in a calm manner.

So now, from where Kai sat, which was directly facing the balcony, where it was calm outside, and where Tala sat directly across from Kai, staring back at him with that amused glint in his eyes and a small smug smirk, to the slated-haired teenager's left was Rei with a still clinging...pink hairy thing, then Lee, trying his best to pry his sister off the Drigger wielder. He'd go on but, let's face it; he'd lose half of you if he were to continue on to where the others sat. It'd be a jumbling mess, similar to Tala's mentality.

"Soo...what're guys doing?" Hiro blinked at the teenagers and the furniture in a pile of heap in the corner of the room, nibbling on a cookie, just returning from scoping the place out, given that he had just arrived a few days prior and hadn't had the chance.

"We're getting ready to play some fun time games!" Hillary replied with a slightly dazed smile, "Do you want to join us?"

Glancing around, he shrugged with a nod, "Sure why not?" Before Hillary could add anything more, he seated himself between Brooklyn and Garland, finding a good spot there than where Hillary was: between Kenny and Daichi. It was an eye-sore to see Hillary had this huge crush on the older Granger. She just _reeked_ of it.

"Okay" Tyson nodded as he had just agreed with himself, "anything goes, alright, everybody?"

"First of all, what're we playing?" Hillary snapped, evidently taking out her annoyance on the younger Granger.

"Well, agree first!"

"Fine," was everyone's response aside from sparse nods and 'Hns'. Hiro was a little wary about this...

"_Well_?" She was getting impatient. '_This wasn't part of the plan!_'

"We'll play the classics of 'Truth or Dare' using a bottle!" The bottomless-pit-for-a-stomach blader produced the empty long-necked glass bottle from behind his back.

"So _that_ explains the agreement" Tala mused, "Interesting." '_I could have some fun here..._'

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mariah squealed, hugging Rei's arm and intentionally rubbing his limb against her chest. She didn't take notice of his expression, which was of pure revulsion. Lee tried, and failed at disarming his sister from him.

"Mariah!"

"Lee!" She pouted and nuzzled the captive arm affectionately. "You don't mind, do you Rei-rei?" The girl looked up at him innocently.

Torn between saying 'yes' and 'no,' Rei looked towards his Captain for help in his pair of golden orbs were etched a plea of mercy.

Kai, being the oh-so wonderful person he was, gave her his first warning: a 'Yes-he-does-mind-now-let-go-and-get-a-life' glare.

No response, only her clinging tighter to the cherished appendage: 'You-can't-make-me-now-back-off' action.

Second warning: a 'Want-to-try-out-that-theory?' glare with a raised brow as if daring her.

She puffed her cheeks; her grip tightens turning the limb to that familiar shade of purple... 'Yeah-bring-it-on' move.

Since action speaks louder than words...

Final warning: Kai put a hand on Rei's shoulder and pulled the boy towards him, causing the Chinese teenager to squeak in surprise, have his head bury in the crook of his Captain's neck, blushing red that rivaled that of a neon red with Kai's hand still clutching possessively on his shoulder.

Mariah was left speechless at that, and without a retort of sorts, she turned about-face, fuming with embarrassment. Taking this chance, Lee wedged himself between the two. He would've apologized for his sister's behavior but seeing as how his friend was red in the face, still in the slated-haired teenager's embrace, he left them alone with a slight knowing smirk.

Even though his face was burning, he couldn't help but relish in the scent that was their stoic leader. The older one smelled of fresh fallen snow with a tinge of musk and spice and another that only he could emit.

Kai continued on to glare at the pink and white blob, disregarding the look Lee sported, making sure she left the neko-jin alone. Only when he felt the other breathing rather shallowly did he realize he still held Rei. Immediately he pushed the raven-haired teenager to his former position and stared straight ahead, only to find barely contained amusement in those ice blue eyes.

'_So he saw_' he narrowed his own crimson ones.

Rei was left dazed, his nostril still filled with the other's scent. '_He smells nice...Wait! What!'_ That snapped him out of his momentary trance, leaving him sitting rigidly. He hoped no one saw the incident. Sneaking a somewhat stiff casual glance about the group, no one saw anything, still chattering amongst each other amiably. However, when his eyes fell upon Tala, his hope went out the window and pummeled straight down to Hell.

'_He saw! _Tala saw!'

'_Fun. I'm definitely going to have _fun_, kitty._'

**-x.x.x-**

**tbc...**

**-x.x.x-**

Okay, it was longer than I expected and the 'incident' too. I meant for it to be short and sweet, but that's not going to happen very soon.

Since you've read up to here, be kind and review, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Only one thing I can say: **SANKYUU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!** Didn't expect so many! ---starry-eyed---

**-x.x.x-**

Just a Game

_Let the Games Begin_

**-x.x.x-**

"Alrighty, everyone," Hillary cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention, thus noise settling down and a semi-anticipated silence reign. Nodding in approval, she continued on rather excitedly, "Let the games begin!"

Oh, if she only, truly _knew_ how _right_ she was...

"I get to start!" Tyson shot his hand up, the other clutching the bottle to his chest.

"Hey...Is that what I think it is...?" Max leaned over, tugging the faintly tinted blue bottle out of the other's grasp. The blonde inspected it closely, though, there wasn't any sort of label on it, but it did before however, it seemed that someone scratched it off entirely, destroying what hopes of identifying what the bottle original was, and took a whiff of it. What the usually hyperactive blonde was doing was anyone's guess.

Really.

Anyone's.

Care to take a guess?

Any takers?

None?

After awhile, with everyone in silent speculation, the sunshine blonde exclaimed, "It _is_ what I think it is!"

"What is 'it', exactly?" Emily raised a questioning eyebrow, slightly interested in the what bubbling excitement that was called Max was talking about, although she attempted to mask it by means of tilting her glasses as if to get a better view of the object.

"It's a _Hpnotiq_!" (1)

"A _what_?" Daichi blinked as he leaned forward on both hands almost seemingly to look like to get a better look to his right. However, it appeared he wanted to avoid the unmistakable demonic aura that was radiating off an irate brunette teenager next to him.

"Alcohol."

Twenty or so pairs of eyes redirected themselves---excluding the obvious ones---to fall upon a certain redhead. Brooklyn was leaning his head on Hiro's shoulder, appearing somewhat lost in gazing at the potted plant of greens that was somehow miraculously surviving in this part of the country that constantly saw snow and more snow and the rare occasional sunny days, by the balcony.

What? You thought Brooklyn said that?

Well, beside the obvious fact that Brooklyn was a genius trapped in an environmental-crazed-fanatic who was also disturbingly polite, it wouldn't do to have him know about alcohol...He's just too...okay, so 'innocent' wasn't the word to describe him, in case you've forgotten his 'King of Darkness' title, so let's settle with...'childlike'.

...Honestly, that had got to be the most understated word to describe him.

Whatever.

You people know what Brooklyn's like.

He's...out there.

Wa—ay out there.

"What? Haven't heard of it?" Tala queried skeptically.

Yes. It was _Tala_.

How come _that_ wasn't surprising?

Then again, it's _Tala_, here people. Remember his mind resembled that of a jigsaw puzzle? Yeah, lots of missing pieces here.

"Wh-He-Never mind," snapped Hillary, shaking her head, and waving the other off as if she was expecting that. Said Russian teenager appeared to be the slightest bit ruffled, but no one would notice beside from the crystal blue eyes glinting with malignity.

Not a very good sign, but obviously, you knew that.

"But _you_, how did you know what it was let alone know it was..._alcohol_?" Hillary pointed an accusing finger at the supposedly innocent blue-eyed blonde; her face slightly distorted in disgust.

"It's popular among young adults over in America," Max explained, "You see it everywhere in night clubs."

"How do you know its everywhere in night clubs?" Emily eyed her fellow American suspiciously.

"Because it's _popular_," Ming-Ming interjected, rolling her eyes like it had explained everything. "So I can't blame Tyson to have one---trying to be cool and all." The pop girl glanced about and then settled her gaze on cerise orbs, "You wouldn't have low-fat mineral water would you? I drink only the finest."

The 'request' was so ridiculous next to her response to Emily's question that that even caused Kai to ground out a "What?" in such a way one would consider the stoic Captain sounded surprise.

No, Kai Hiwatari was _not_ surprised---especially not in front of a _girl_.

Hell _no_.

More like a one-word statement short of saying, 'Are you on crack?' He was about to voice it if it wasn't for his logical side of the brain to filter it. So instead, the two-toned haired teenager was resorted to follow-up that uncharacteristic 'outburst' that left all eyes trained on him, with a raised brow, implying 'Say that again?' That was enough to shift those gazes back to the girl.

Good, because he did _not_ want the spotlight.

"I know it because of the parties the employees would throw on holiday occasions," Max replied, staring at Ming-Ming after her request, donning a slightly bewildered look. "One of them _always _brings in Hpnotiq and it looks just like what Tyson's holding. They brag how it's the hippest thing or whatever."

"It...makes sense," Hillary, like Emily, eyed him with suspicion. "And _you_," she shifted the finger to the one still having his hand up in the air, coming across faintly apprehensive, "why do you have it in _your_ possession?" She deliberately ignored Ming-Ming's explanation for the two, opting to squeeze it out of them. 'Low-fat _mineral water? Is she high or something?_'

"I, uh---"

He was gratefully interrupted when Rick said aloud rather irritably, "Forget him. We don't _need_ to know. Let's just start already." All around there were some murmured agreements and nods of heads. "And, if I'm right, I don't think there are such things as 'low-fat mineral water.' "

"There is!" Ming-ming frowned.

"Whatever, let's get it on" Michael waved his hand dismissively at the girl.

"_Fine_," Hillary glared daggers at them. "Start, Tyson."

"Righty-o!" Placing the bottle in the middle of floor right after Max returned it to him; the Dragoon gave it a spin and return to his place on the floor. _'Come on, come on. Let it be a good one!_'

Slowly it spun until it crawled to halt, pointing at...

Well, damn it, it pointed, out of all the twenty or so people here, at _him_.

'_Aww, why _him_? Oh well, least I get to have some fun!_'

'_Shit_._'_

"So—o, Truth or Dare, Kai?" Tyson donned his 'innocent' expression that was tainted with his smirk.

Curse the deities above, dammit! Curse them!

Never the one to back down a challenge, and never the one to let the others know of his sexual orientation, it was obvious which he picked, "Dare."

The midnight-haired youth's smirk did a full-blown grin. "Now you're speaking my language."

Why, oh, why did the crimson-eyed male had a Titanic-sinking feeling that the idiotic blader was going to make him doing something humiliating and never ever live it down?

"Since it's anything goes, I dare you to wear _only _this diaper, bonnet, bib, and binky" Tyson had to stifle his laughter as he produced the items from behind his back, where it all originated from his backpack, "and run around outside asking random people 'Are you my mommy?' for a full _10 minutes_."

Correction: Die from embarrassment.

And haunt Tyson for the rest of his life.

Everyone, yes _everyone_, beside Kai, was erupting with laughter, snickers, giggles, the works.

"_What_?"

"You heard it. Now go dress!" The chortling teen tossed the items at his Captain and pointed towards the door behind him. "You got five minutes to dress and be outside!"

Glaring down at the articles, Kai had to restrain himself from pouncing on the laughing idiot and strangle his neck until it popped off. After that, well, let's just say no one was going to be able to identify his body after this teen was through with him.

Grudgingly, he stood up, now pinning his Death Glare at Tyson, hoping he would just _die_ from laughter, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh man, what gave you _that_ idea?" Max asked once he heard the familiar stomping fading away with distance, turning his full-attention to his buddy. "That was _genius_!"

"Beside that, where'd you _get_ the stuff?" Daichi asked, still wearing that grin that could soon be filled with sounds of laughter.

"Let's just say I had this _all_ planned" Tyson grinned wickedly, "For this occasion, of course."

"If Kai knew, he'd have you running with him carrying an axe" Rei smiled, mentally envisioning the BladeBreaker's Captain donning the garment of an infant.

"Not _carrying_ an axe, chucking the poison-dipped axe with reinforcements of dart-filled tranquilizers enough to knock out three elephants," corrected an extremely entertained redhead named Tala. '_I was right, very interesting. Even more so to see Kai in this get-up. I wonder if anyone brought along their cameras?'_ "And that's a fact," he added for effect.

He was delighted to see the color of Tyson's face drain to leave white in its wake.

"Isn't it a bit much to make him stay out there for ten minutes in this weather?" Hiro asked, a bit concern for the Captain although he, too, did join in the laughter earlier.

"Hiro, everyone agreed to the only condition there is!" Tyson exclaimed once color returned to his face from wherever. "_Anything goes! _And if I'm right, _you_ agreed on it!"

"Five minutes almost up!" Enrique announced, grinning as he and the rest of the motley crew dashed to the balcony, others to the windows.

**-x.x.x-**

Someone wasn't only going to be beheaded and then discarded in dismemberment.

Oh _no_.

He'd make a certain World Champ suffer slowly and surely and _then_ do the beheading and dismemberment.

Gleefully.

Happily.

Elatedly.

Yes, he knew he was being sadistic but that's only because of the person who's going to die was making Kai wear this wretched _thing_.

Glancing at his reflection in the body-length mirror, he could just _feel_ his dignity and pride crumbling into itty-bitty pieces, leaving him bare and vulnerable.

...Figuratively and literally.

With one last sigh, he straighten his posture, determined to muster whatever was left of his dignity and pride and at least go through this torture with his head held high.

'_I should've picked 'Truth'. Stupid ego._'

**-x.x.x-**

And there he was, running around red-faced, either from the cold or embarrassment, with a pale yellow binky to the side of his mouth, a baby blue bib with a picture of a cute yellow ducky about his neck, a pale blue baby bonnet on his head and, low and behold, wearing an adult diaper.

_Nothing else_.

If that wasn't enough, he ran up to his tenth dark-haired woman, grounding out, "Are you my mommy?" '_Dammit, is ten minutes over yet? I'm freezing my ass off!_'

In return the woman gave him a bemused expression before brushing him off, pulling out a cellular phone. Kai only caught brief words such as 'diapers, running around, questions, cute, and help' in Russian, of course. He only hoped it was a call to her girlfriend.

Cursing the deities above was _not_ a bright idea as the bluenette teenager later learned.

Asking the same question to a blonde-haired woman, she reacted in such a way he attempted to scramble back to his mansion.

"Get away, woman!" He grunted as he successfully pried her fingers off his waist and fell face first into a bank of snow. _'Damn loony woman!_'

"George, come back! Mommy won't leave you again!"

That was what scared him. Well, technically not 'scared' but rather he feared for his life should she ever get a hold of him.

Getting back up, he heard the woman was told off by someone. He heard one of the recently arrived people say 'Leave it to us officers.'

...wait.

'_Officers?_' Kai whipped around only to meet dark-clad officers in their mild-heavy clothing, approaching him rather cautiously. '_That woman before must've called the police!_'

**-x.x.x-**

The gang was peeling in laughter as they saw the Dare being carried out. Most of the crew was rolling around on the floor, banging on the ground as they tried to calm their laughter, only to find that a new wave of laughter spilled out.

"Someone take a picture of that!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing out the balcony as he tried to stand up, only to meet the plush carpet for the nth time. "Oh man, this is _priceless_!"---Paused for laughter to subside---"I wonder how much people are willing to pay for it on Ebay?"

"Sure thing," Rei managed to even out his fits of stifled snickers, rummaging through his bag and produced a new digital camera he recently bought. Trekking over to the balcony and mindful of his steps, he snapped pictures of his Captain. "Probably be worth a lot," he answered over his shoulder.

The Drigger didn't notice this before, given that he didn't get a clear view of the Phoenix due to the many heads shaking this way and that before falling prey to hilarity, but when he did, he laughed. Only this time though, with the help of the zoom lens, did he see clearer.

Of course, he had yet to figure out which button did what let alone knew which zoomed in and which zoomed out save for the button to snap pictures, and it focused on those long toned pale legs, tensing as it readied itself to dash away from the blonde woman. Slightly flustered with this view he titled the camera upward a bit only to be greeted by the sight of his distinct torso heaving up and down with each breath causing the bib to flutter up and down, and a view of his arms that was lean and, when tensed, showed defined muscles rippling. Ever more flustered than the last sight, the camera angled upward to reveal Kai's face in frustration as his teeth grinded the binky at the side of his mouth, pale blue bonnet encasing his head, showing only the fringes of his slate-colored bangs, and, surprisingly, _no face paint_.

'_It makes him even more enchanting..._'

Wait, what? Did he just think of _that_?

Well, of course Kai was, any girl would fall for him! What was wrong with himself getting flustered by the sight of his Captain? He sees it all the time when the gang went to the hot springs back in Japan, for goodness' sake!

_That_ brought on an onslaught of unbridled memories. He felt his cheeks warmed up and cursed himself.

He was _not_ gay, dammit! And even if he _was_, he doubted the bluenette was one, too.

For some bizarre reason his chest clenched at that thought. The Chinese brushed it off, rationalizing that he was probably restraining his laughter thus resulted the pain and not noticing that he was in laughter.

Which he was not. He didn't realize it.

Continuing on of fumbling with the camera and get it to work it his way, the raven-haired teenager didn't notice he was being observed.

How obvious was _that_ coming?

Really obvious huh?

Anyways, while a plan of sorts was formulating in a particular blue-eyed redhead, being watched over by Bryan with Spencer and Ian restraining a smirk at Phoenix's expense, Hiro was left contemplating if the condition should be lifted or not. Naturally that was cut short when the main door was slammed shut, steps pounding the stairs and the hall, then silence reign for a moment.

After roughly a good fifteen minutes, Kai reappeared in the living room with another loud slam, in his usual dressing, tossing the garments on the still laughing Tyson's face who 'erked' and scooted away from it.

"There, done" he scowled at the Dragoon, cherishing the thought of maiming this teenager to ribbons should the need ever arise.

The group reseated themselves like before, still chuckling.

"You---"

"Shut it, Tala," crimson orbs glared into azure ones, as if daring him to continue on.

As expected, Tala disregarded it and resumed, smirking, "You look absolutely _delish_."

Everyone was silent and similar questions floated in their minds.

'_Are they going out?_'

Well, who cares what they think?

He sure as hell didn't.

Grabbing the bottle and giving it a good spin, Kai sat back with his arms crossed, splitting his Glares between the moronic Tyson and the evil bastard known as Tala.

Like before, the bottle slowed to halt, aiming at...

The entities above decided to let him have his revenge.

And he was going to use it well.

"Truth or Dare, Tyson," Kai smiled that sickeningly sweet smile he reserved especially for those who was going to feel his utmost wrath.

The addressee gulped, instantly fearing for his life.

He should.

"Well?"

"Tr-truth," he squeaked. Forget pride and dignity! He was _not_ going to do a Dare under Kai's term!

Hell no!

It would be like walking into Hell itself and speaking to Satan, a.k.a _Kai_!

"Are you sure?" That smile didn't faltered the _slightest bit_.

"Ye-yeah!"

"Which would you rather do: Cutting off your hands or complete annihilation of your Beyblade, _including Dragoon_?" Kai's cerise eyes glinted in vengeance.

It wasn't up to par as to what Tyson did to him, but it was good enough to see the rare time when the other bluenette decided to put his brain to use besides letting it rot; that said, others would've asked Tyson silly questions such as 'Is it true you still wet the bed?' and that crap. It's merely just a 'yes-or-no' questions that doesn't have much value, and who knows, they might've lie. And this question goes to show which he'd prefer: the disability of not being able to Beyblade anymore due to loss of hands or the destruction of Dragoon and keep his hand. Kai knew it was a no-win situation, but, like he said before, he wanted the bottomless-pit-for-a-stomach blader to use his head despite the pains it'll probably entail.

"Well?"

"Uh..."

"You have thirty-seconds, Tyson."

'_Crap!_'

-x.x.x-

**tbc...**

**-x.x.x-**

(1) Hpnotiq is indeed an alcohol. I'm not advertising it or anything just that it's the only bottle I could think of. Right. Anyways, don't drink. It's evil. Though the bottle looks cool...

The Truths and Dares are credited to my most beloved eccentric sister. Although, I think the last Truth is not much...meh. Oh well. Send me some ideas, yeah? I got some, but not sure it's funny...

Need to brush up on the 'funnies' and outrageous Dares that are waiting to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

I should state this: I'm a review whore. So more reviews probably means quicker updates!

**-x.x.x-**

Just a Game

_Damn You!_

**-x.x.x-**

Anticipated hush fell on the bladers; most were interested as to what the Dragoon's response would be, while inwardly their thoughts were conflicting with one another if they were asked such a question by the Russian Captain. Which would they rather lose: their hands or their precious blades?

A baffling question left them wondering if Kai would actually do it if given the choice to...

Really, was there any need to ponder on such a question as that?

Come on, you're talking about _Kai_ here.

And, adding Tyson to the equation, the stoic leader would most likely do it in a _heartbeat_...

...if he was his old self, that is.

...Um, right...back to the situation at hand...

To say that Tyson resembled very much like a fish out of water was the best way to describe him the current moment.

Yes, 'a fish out of water' is an over-used cliché analogy but, honestly, that's probably the finest way to describe the dumbfounded bluenettte right now. Look at him; blinking continuously for the past minute and then stopping to _actually_ contemplate over the question, and even before that, his mouth was set in an 'o'.

Could he appear any more obvious that the gears inside his head were actually grinding to work? You could practically hear the gears creaking to move slowly and steadily despite the constant need for oil maintenance.

"You have to pick one, Tyson" Hiro sighed after a few moments of silence, "It's not like it's going to happen."

"I-I know!" The younger Granger shot the older one a poor-excuse for a glare that a squirrel could've possibly done a hundred times better.

"If you know then hurry up," cerise orbs narrowed in slight annoyance. "You have five seconds."

"Okay!" Tyson threw his hands up in exasperation, "since I can't live without my hands or Dragoon, I chose neither!"

…

…

Complete utter silence.

Cricket would chirp if any braved the freezing temperature that was considered 'normal' in Russia.

"That wasn't an option," Hillary bluntly pointed out with a degrading 'You-can't-be-this-stupid' look thrown his way.

Ignoring the brunette, Kai confirmed with a question, "Final answer?"

"Ye-yeah..." Now the Dragoon was unsure with his response. '_Crap, I don't like the way this is going..._'

That _smile_ returned.

'_Yep, I'm right on target. Someone up there just hates me! Just because I'm the World Champion, is what!_'

"Failure to answer a Truth Question, Kai is allowed to give Tyson a penalty to his liking," Kenny spoke but then hastily added on after a glint went off in crimson eyes, "that doesn't include bodily harm, anything illegal, or anything that is deemed inhumane."

The slated-hair teenager's smile faltered the slightest bit, "Fine. Tyson, as a penalty, you have to say 'So let me have it now' at the end of the sentence."

...and they stared.

And stared.

You can interpret _so_ many meanings from that phrase, ranging from innuendos to objects.

Ah, _so_ well-thought out.

Then, some snickered.

"_Wh-what?_" Tyson sputtered.

"You heard me." Kai mocked. "You forgot to say it. Now say it. Unless you want another, I can think up of plenty..." He let the thought trail rather thickly despite his calm voice.

"So let me have it now" the other muttered, glancing away from the large semi-circle where more snickers and chuckles emitted.

"I can't hear you, Tyson" grinned Tala, an idea sparking in his pretty little head.

"Tala's right. We can't hear you," joined Johnny, sharing the same smirk as the other redhead.

"So let me have it now! Happy?" Tyson whipped his head, splitting his glare at the two and then added quickly, "So let me have it now."

The entire group grinned toothy ones, amused and quite frankly very entertained.

"Spin the bottle, Tyson!" Max chuckled as Kai rolled the bottle over to the glaring Champ. "And since you already have your turn, whoever is next get to spin!

Determined not to delight the others at his expense, he nodded and spun the now accursed bottle.

'_Stupid Kai!_'

Once again, the pretty blue Hpnotiq bottle spun and spun and spun, slowly halting to a stop...

"It's your turn, Mystel, so let me have it now" Tyson muttered as he rolled the bottle directly across.

The masked teenager grinned, "Thanks, Tyson. What do you want to have, again?"

A pair of blazing sapphire orbs glared into masked ones, daring him to continue while others snickered amongst themselves.

"Ri—ght, anyways, my turn!" he chirped, deliberately overlooking the daggered glares spiked his way.

Really, couldn't Tyson lighten up? It's _only_ a game, so nothing would come out of it...unless one plans his move...

Going through the motion of spinning the object with enough force to his liking, Mystel took this opportune time to come up with Truths and Dares should it land on his intended target.

Mystel already knew who it would be. The other was acting in such a way that it was so damn obvious one might as well slap a blinking neon sign on him, stating 'I have a huge crush on the person sitting right of me!' Then again, he, himself, has a crush on a particular person in a very subtle way...

...at least he _hoped_ so, anyways. But, what with him hanging around the other acting almost like an extra limb, although Mystel was capable of being away from the object of his affection when need be, did it occur to anyone that he was doting on the other being?

Ah, enough about his predicament, he can deal with that later. First things first, get a damn volatile reaction out of his planned target.

"Ah, Truth or Dare Rei?"

He was _such_ a genius sometimes, though a speck when compared to Brooklyn.

"Oh, uh, Dare?" Rei blinked away his momentary stupor from supposedly staring at the very interesting plush carpet with a very perfect crossed legs out of the corner of his eyes; surprised it was his turn so quickly after---what? ---Two rounds? He didn't it expect it so soon. Whatever happened to probabilities?

The neko-jin better well be showering him with gifts galore when he's done with this. Like, returning the favor? The Chinese blader and he were pretty much buddy-buddy since they both share the same 'wavelength' of thoughts, so to speak.

Wait, did he choose Dare?

Alright, it makes things _so _much easier if not for that fact that it's...well, a _dare_, so maybe the other person won't take it as seriously...?

Oh, well, only one way to find out, right?

"Okay, I dare you to sit on Tala's lap until the game's over!" Mystel grinned underneath his mask.

Here comes another round of sputtering a 'What' and silence. Was there some sort of 'be-silent-when-dared-to-do-a-stupid-thing-and-painful-truths' virus going around that he wasn't aware about? It's happening a lot in a span of half an hour.

The silence was _so_ uncalled for. His Dare didn't even measure up to a centimeter when compared to Tyson's moronic but hilarious Dare!

"You serious, Mystel?" The neko-jin continued to blink at the other disbelievingly. '_Is he joking!_' Rei sneaked a glance at the redhead.

What he saw wasn't all that reassuring.

Tala was practically _radiating_ an awesome aura of wicked intention that just screamed 'I'm going to molest you in every way possible without ever breaking my cool demeanor.'

Could one be horrified of that? And be down right pissed off at the same time?

...Whenever it's possible or not, that was what Rei was feeling at the moment. Horrified of having to go through with the 'Dare' that included Tala, however if it was any other person---aside Bryan, Spencer, and Ian---he could handle, but _Tala_? Why the hell _him_? Wasn't Mystel his friend? Didn't he know the uneasiness Rei was emitting off right at this very moment? Weren't they on the same 'wavelength'?

Oh, and that leads straight to his 'down right pissed off' part: Mystel was probably knowingly have done this to get a rise out of the Asian blader, and might he add he was doing mighty fine good job!

'_But _why'

"I did issue it, did I not?" The masked teenager asked innocently, subconsciously leaning towards Garland on his left, wary of the feisty kitten's claws. He was on the receiving end once, and he did not, by all means, plan to be there again.

Faintly twitching, Rei rose and somewhat stiffly crossed to the other side. Through narrowed amber eyes, he was determined _not_ to show fear in the face of the danger named Tala. Unceremoniously dropping himself onto the person's lap, cautious of _where_, he crossed his arms and glared balefully at Mystel.

'_You are _so _going to regret this, Mystel. Just you wait._'

Tala had to mustered up all his willpower _not_ to surface a full blown grin, though if he did, the blue-eyed redhead had a feeling that he would be lonely in a matter of seconds, save for his team. To alleviate the glee that suddenly sprouted from Mystel's Dare and a certain pair of narrowed cerise orbs that could probably be a hazard to Tala's health; he opted to pull the blader fully onto his lap, positioning Rei in a correct position one would sit on another's lap. He intentionally left his left arm wrapped loosely about the neko-jin's slim waist, wishing for a rise from the one sitting straight across from him from the semi-circle.

...Maybe a blush from the kitty, too.

A small squeak was produced from the Drigger, very much startled at the action Tala had done, and instantly blushed.

'_Fun, fun, fun!_' was the repeated thought in the Wolborg's mind. '_I want _more _fun!_' His frosty blue eyes danced about each bladers, each faintly flinching under his gaze, interpreting it as sealing their own fate should they ever mess with the 'kitty' before the Russian redhead.

'_How do I get myself _into _these messes?_' Rei inwardly groaned though he resumed his glowering at the masked blader, trying his best to ignore the loose around about his waist.

Rei had cursed the entities above; in a very similar fashion Kai had done earlier.

'_I will _not_ acknowledge that bastard_' was the thought of a certain bluenette but then afterwards, he mentally smacked himself when he felt the squirting feeling called 'jealousy.'

Wait, _him _jealous?

Kai Hiwatari does _not_ do jealousy. It wasn't even _in_ his vocabulary and he wasn't planning to start _now_ of all times.

Especially not for the neko-jin.

No.

"Your turn, Rei, so let me have it now!" Tyson was desperate to break the silence that had once again descended upon the group. Like he said before, forget dignity and pride when you have some warped-minded bladers that could probably douse the world in chaos if given the chance! Who knew! He sure as well wasn't going to risk it!

'_Save the food!_'

"What? A cookie?" Bryan spoke for the first time, smirking eerily at the midnight-haired boy who 'Meep!' and muttered something about mind-readers.

Nodding, Rei reached for the bottle and spun it and it somehow landed on Ming-Ming.

'_Of _all _the people here..._' Once again Rei cursed the ones pulling the strings up in Heaven.

Ming-Ming had chosen 'Truth' since she was so sure that Rei will make her do something degrading to her public image, so sure of the fact that those from the mountains were barbarians.

How..._dare _she! That was really uncalled for and truly---Robert favorite's word---uncouth.

The White Tigers, Rei, Mystel, and Daichi, all directed their scowl at the oblivious pop girl, resisting the temptation of literally throwing her out of a helicopter and into the jungle of abyss and see if she would survive for even a _minute_ without the gazillions things she needed, making the world a happier place with one less mouth, one less being, one less face on celebrity magazines and one less obnoxious person.

If only life was _that_ good.

Of course, it was to be expected when Kenny defended her. By what means, they didn't care due to all the blood rushing at their flared anger. Even Rei momentarily forgotten the situation he was in with Tala as with the grudge against Mystel.

He _had_ to get her back for that insult. Okay, so Ming-Ming usually was and is a little thick-headed at times, so Rei excused any actions for that but _this _was taking it too far. Yeah, sure, he knew the others would be pretty shocked at his train of thoughts right now, but dammit, she was being insolent and very narrow-minded! Someone had to teach the pop princess a lesson in Reality World where everything was not handed on a damn silver platter!

"Alright," Rei said as civilly as possible through gritted teeth, smiling in the process though that made the neko-jin appeared slightly malevolent with his fangs, "Ming-Ming, is that your natural size or do you stuff your bra?" Note how he said that with the 'smile', enforcing the supposed maliciousness of his feline trait.

**-x.x.x-**

**tbc...**

**-x.x.x-**

Okies, I doubt there is any humor here aside a gleeful Tala. Mehehe. Ums, right, not exactly the best chapter of the 3, but you have to make due, kie? Still have no idea where this ficlet is taking me, but am hoping is a good joy ride! And remember, the group's going to plan more games aside Truth or Dares!

**SANKYUU!**

**-EDITED (2/12/06)-**

Changed the Truth. Instead of 'Are you so damn bubbly all the time', thanks to **Astera Snape**'s comment, I went back and changed it to 'Is that your natural size or do you stuff your bra?' I was stuck until she reviewed, so hopefully, next chapter is next week! (Was procrastinating...and working on Naruto fics. Meh.)

-**EDITED END-**


	4. Chapter 4

Re-read the previous chapter's ending since I changed it! Again, much thanks to **Astera Snape**'s comment!

**-x.x.x-**

Just a Game

_A Change_

**-x.x.x-**

If it was even remotely possible, Ming-Ming's mouth abruptly dropped and went straight through the floor as red tinged her tanned cheeks.

"That's private!" It took awhile for her mouth to work in her favor, immediately standing up with her hands perched on her hips. "I will---"

"Anything goes, Ming-Ming," Rei reminded with a sickeningly sweet smile that was only enhanced to be spiteful by his feline traits, "You _agreed_, remember?" He then added for his own amusement when her face slightly paled, "Or do you want a penalty?"

In a similar fashion to Tyson, her mouth was set to an 'o' and it promptly shut once she muttered with a turn of her head, sitting down with her arms crossed.

"What was that?" Amber-eyes lit with glee, thanks to his keen hearing of being a neko-jin, and he instinctively leaned forward, eager for her to confirm it.

"I said I stuffed it," She said, whipping her head back to glare vindictively at the raven-haired teen, "happy?"

A round of collective gasps and 'I knew it' went about the group as well as some quiet chattering.

Seriously, what girl at that age can have a bust _that_ big when you compare her to Hillary?

Yeah, see it now?

Now, don't say, 'She's a pop idol and looks are everything!' or whatever crap you can think of, because, as of now, in this mansion, that doesn't count.

Why?

Well, because it's Kai's mansion, people. He's the law...

...to some anyways.

Back to the things at hand.

Leaning back with a smug expression, Rei was pleasantly pleased with his work although that was short lived when the arm around his waist slightly tighten. His current dilemma and the urge to strangle Mystel came flooding back at neck-breaking speed, leaving him sitting rigidly against the clothed chest.

'_Oh, shit. How'd I forget _him'

Yes, how could he _forget_ him?

"Great job, kitty," a voice beside his left ear, _purred_ with a faint chuckle.

Rei involuntarily shuddered and hoped that it was the cold and not Tala's voice that was the cause of it.

'_Someone _shoot_ me! Anyone!_'

As the Drigger was pleading with the Gods above to be miraculously struck by lightning, he failed to notice the unofficial Death Glaring Contest that was taking place between his Captain and his captor.

There's a lot of glaring between the two, huh?

Anyways, grudgingly, the pop sensation took the bottle and gave it a fierce whirl, still scowling at the Chinese blader into the next week, while Kenny futilely tried to calm the girl. In her irate state, her next victim was none other than Brooklyn.

"I choose Truth, please." The redhead decided with a warm smile that seemed to have calmed the girl's boiling blood to a simmer.

"Okay," nodding approvingly, the light blue-haired girl continued as a smug smirk crossed her face. Brooklyn was slightly confused as to _why_ the other was smirking in such a way that it sent chills down his spine, causing him to subconscious inch closer to his coach, Hiro. That movement resulted in a wider smirk that was unfitting for her and more suiting for Kai and Tala. "Tell us the truth, Brooklyn, do you, like, have a major crush on Coach Hiro?"

In a matter of seconds, another fell swoop of silence descended upon the group, all eyes staring evenly at the asked individual who appeared to somehow manage to have an adorable faint pink blush fanning across his pale cheeks.

The females' thoughts: _'Aww! He's sooo cute!'_

The males' thoughts: _'He can _blush_?'_

"Yes" was uttered so softly one wouldn't be able to hear it if the group wasn't quiet, but fortunately, the motley crew was. An arm found itself wrapped around the blushing one's shoulder, causing Brooklyn's expression to look mildly surprise, which was a feat in itself, since he was hardly _ever_ surprised. Maybe he was surprise because the arm looked astonishingly familiar. Maybe he was surprised because of how his heart was beating slightly faster than the norm. Sapphire orbs slowly traveling upwards on his left, colliding with a pair of twinkling crimson ones.

"You look cute," Was all that was said from the older Granger, his hand still gently holding his shoulder, before sensing impending doom for the redhead when he felt a prickly aura radiating death from a certain brunette female. Hiro glanced up only to find a sweetly smiling Hillary with her hands strangely clasped together tightly with faint twitches of the need to break something. That didn't seem to bode well. Oh, well, all the more reason to hang around Brooklyn, right?

Oblivious to his imminent demise at the moment, Brooklyn felt his heart tug at the comment and a smile surfaced. Reaching to spin the bottle, he sat back and watched it spin itself into a blur of sky blue.

Tinge of pink blush immediately disappeared as the bottle stopped.

"Truth or Dare, Enrique?"

Reassuring himself that Brooklyn was probably giddy like a school girl inwardly (he wasn't sure though), the damages wouldn't be too bad, right?

Right?

_Right?_

"Dare."

A grin surfaced.

'_Crap,'_ echoing Tyson's earlier thoughts.

**-x.x.x-**

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! The aliens are abducting telemarketers to force them to tell the whereabouts of the Triofloxinosiplordium Palordinox by threatening them by means of playing Martha Stewarts shows nonstop for 96 hours and then reading them the manual for operating the Ribocholeptrace Device!" Enrique stopped for the nth time, gasping for breathe and he felt the puzzled gazes settled on his being. Shrugging that off, he repeated his warning more loudly this time after taking a huge gulp of breathe. The European blond prayed and hope with all his might that nothing of ill omen will befall him...

He said that a bit too soon.

**-x.x.x-**

Another show of running wildly about the street, only this time, spouting the 'Abduction of Telemarketers' left the group gaping at the supposed environment fanatic blader.

As if sensing the question of '_How the hell did you come up with that?'_ Brooklyn calmly replied after sipping water, "The intelligent insects told me."

A collective shared thoughts of '_Figures_' entered their minds.

They snickered as they continued on watching the blond below them ran around like his head was lopped off. When four men dressed in starched white lab coat cautiously approached Enrique, the crew's interest pique.

Huh, wonder what they're going to do?

"Wonder who they are...?" Johnny wondered aloud for the group.

"They look familiar..." Rei furrowed his brow. The Asian blader saw people similar to them before on television, but who were they? Although it was somewhat hard to concentrate when a certain redheaded Russian blader was standing directly behind you, arm still wrapped loosely about your waist, and standing a bit _too_ close for comfort.

'_Even though I'm dared to sit in Tala's lap for the whole game, doesn't mean he _has_ to _stick_ with me!'_ A pause. _'Oh, great that just sounded _wrong_ on _so _many levels.'_

Inching forward to the being in front of him to put some distance between him and Tala, which happened to be none other than Kai, who happened to turn around at that precise moment he was moving forward.

Thus wide amber eyes saw some unnamed emotions flittered across his neutral face which happened to always be set in a scowl or frown, when cerise irises noted how close the Wolborg was.

'_Is Kai...?_' Drigger's heart fluttered the slightest bit against his mind's screeching at him to stop being ridiculous and remind that Rei was _not_ gay. Oh, how his heart's fluttering betrayed him.

"You don't need to be _that_ close to him, Tala," Kai grounded out with a flat out trademark glare.

Of course, the glare just bounced right off that smug smirk that was currently residing on the other's face. "Is that _jealousy_ in your voice, I hear, Kai?"

Didn't he already stated that the word 'jealous' does not and _will not_ exist in his vocabulary and anything that stem from it for as long as he breathe? _Didn't he?_

"It's called 'annoyed'. I don't do 'jealousy'."

"Is _that_ so?" If light bulbs could somehow miraculously appear above one's head and light up, about a million of them would be popping up now and shining quite brightly above Tala's. "Hmm."

With the group standing before the closed balcony and windows, snickering away like little five-year olds, excluding the obvious ones, who were just content on faintly smirking, they didn't notice the three bladers absences.

In some way or another, that didn't sit too well in the Chinese blader's stomach.

How right he was.

**-x.x.x-**

"Uh, who are you guys?" Enrique warily asked as he took a step back and they forward.

"We're here to help you," one said in such a way that it sounded like he was speaking to a mentally retarded child. "We won't hurt you."

'_Tch, yeah right.' _ The blond inwardly snorted.

"What's with the needle for then?" His head jerked at the thin looking man blatantly holding the syringe out in the open, seemed to be filled with yellowish substance.

"Oh, right _that_," the first man acted like he had just seen the giant needle just now. "He's...going to use that for...um,"---quickly glancing at the other three who just very slightly tilted their heads---"Get him!"

Without a moment's notice the four white cloaked leaped at the frozen blond who happened to see his life flash before his very eyes.

"Gah, needles!" Instinctively, he dived to his left in the foot or so of snow that had the imprints of Kai's face in it.

'_Okay, _not_ such a bright idea to do that with them bearing pointy _needles_.'_

Before he could berate himself any further or plan any course of actions, he was met with a sharp pain somewhere near his rump, falling prey to the now comforting darkness.

**-x.x.x-**

While that was happening outside in the 'nice' weather that was considered so in Russia, inside the mansion, another entirely different happening transpired.

Still within a loose 'embrace', Rei fidgeted nervously under the intense stare down the two Russian bladers seem to be having.

"Then, you're...'_annoyed_' when I do this?"

Haughty smirk still in place, his grasp on the Chinese teen slightly tighten as he use his free hand to flutter up and down on Rei's arm, leaving feather-like touches with tingling sensations.

"Very."

"Haha, I see. I _do_ think that is considered jealousy, my friend." Humoring the other, he released the Drigger for the time being. "I'll take him back when he sits, no?"

Prior to even get a word in, Oliver exclaimed with concern stamped all over his face, "They're the mental wards!"

"So Enrique's thrown in the loony bin?" Johnny turned around with his forefinger and thumb curled about his chin, appearing thoughtful, disregarding the view of a slightly flustered Rei, a silently seething Kai, and a very, _very_ entertained Tala. "Heh. Figures."

Watching in horror, Hillary and Kenny stiffly turned around and glanced at each other as a single thought passed their mind. The Troublesome Trio along with the White Tigers, and the PPB All Starz laughed out rightly.

"Oh, man, that was a good one, Brooklyn!" Tyson managed to heave in-between laughter.

"Who...Who would've thought that would thrown him in the asylum!" exclaimed Daichi, rolling around on the floor and clutching his stomach in an attempt to subside the hilarity.

"Shouldn't we help him?" The French blade looked over to the others, beside those rolling on the floor peeling with laughter.

"Yeah," Hillary nodded, purposefully stepped on Dragoon's stomach, who sputtered for air, on her way towards the distressed lime-haired teen. "Maybe you should give the place a call."

"Good idea." With a pat to his shoulder from the brunette, Oliver trekked over to the heap of furniture in the corner of the room. Brows creasing, he looked over his shoulder, "The...phone's somewhere in there isn't it?"

"Somewhere's right," Max gave way a helpless smile once he righted himself to a sitting position.

"Oh, that's alright then. I can just use my cell phone." Flipping it out, Oliver treaded to the doors, "I'll be out in the hall if anyone needs me." A click and all was silent save for some sparse snickering.

"Alright-y" clearing her throat, the group settle back into the semi-circle, "since that was...unexpected, Kenny and I agree to change the game."

Another collective groans and whines were heard, mostly coming from the Trio.

"Oh, quit belly-aching!" Hillary snapped, "If anymore of these outrageous Dares go on, we'd all be there with Enrique!"

Whipping out small strips of papers and passing a handful around along with pencils and pens, the crew stared at the items before shifting it to Hillary with dumbfound expressions.

"You guys never played 'Most Likely'?" She huffed in disbelief at the lack of response. "Oh, alright. You just write any random titles, like 'most likely to die alone' or 'most likely to go skinny dipping' and so forth. After everyone finishes their pile of papers, you put it all in here," she had Max swipe Tyson's cap, who cried indignantly, and handed it over to her, and resumed, "then each one of us will take one and give it to the person the paper is most fitting to, but the other _can't_ read it until the pile is gone. And everyone has to have at least _one_." Looking around, she saw some nod, some smirks, some snickers, and an occasional evil glint. "Okay, now, write!"

**-x.x.x-**

**tbc...**

**-x.x.x-**

Okies, not exactly my best chapter yet (since was there ever?) aside a little blushing Brooklyn and Rei, a very happy Tala, and a very pissed off Kai. Oh, and don't forget Enrique being thrown in the loony bin thanks to Brooklyn! xD

Oh and since it's been awhile, I don't remember if I replied to the previous chapter's reviews, so forgive me! I've been a little (okay, a lot) absent-minded lately, so no killing me by a blunt object kie?

**Sankyu, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danke** for the much appreciated reviews! I feel so happy! Oh, on a side note, they're all respectively 16, give or take a few months, kies?

**-x.x.x-**

Just a Game

_Add this to the Equation_

**-x.x.x-**

Recall the mentioning of the million light bulbs brilliantly twinkling above Tala's head?

Yeah, _those_ light bulbs.

Well, it seems that now they shine about ten billion times brighter.

Why you ask?

Aside from the glaringly obvious of Rei sitting quite uncomfortably on his lap, he had another fun-filled idea to add to this 'Most Likely' game.

'_It should be _quite _interesting._'

"Why don't we add a little spice to it?" Tala suggested as he leaned forward, his frosty blue eyes glinting ominously once he rested his chin on top of the neko-jin's right shoulder. With this move, it caused a cute blush to sprout across Drigger's upper cheeks.

'_Dammit, I am _not _blushing! I'm _not! No blushing_, Rei Kon! Save what's left of your pride!_'

"What...kind of 'spice?' " Kenny cautiously inquired, quick to pick up the redhead's underlying meaning, and was asking to confirm it verbally.

Chuckling lowly that Rei felt it, amber eyes widen in horror when the other's free hand was resting on _his_ knee.

'_How long do I have to do this!_'

"_Okay, I dare you to sit on Tala's lap until the game's over!" Mystel grinned underneath his mask. _

'_That's it!_'

As if sensing Rei's train of thoughts, Kai slightly narrowed his eyes, "This is a new game. The Dare's over for Rei."

Blinking quite innocently, Tala smiled so sweetly that could've given you instant cavities with one look his way and responded in a voice that might have well belong to a child, "But I remember Mystel clearly stating to sit on my lap until the game is over. He didn't clarify which game: the Truth or Dare game or the games that we'll be playing all night long."

Everyone stopped writing to shift their questioning gazes to the masked teenager, momentarily forgotten Kenny's question, notably golden orbs that were pleading '_Say it's over! OVER!'_ to the blond.

Then, if his earnest amber eyes didn't convey that message, the Chinese blader was trying his damn hardest to send his thoughts through the mask and to his brain.

Remember how he said that the two of them were on the same 'wavelength?' How the two of them get along extremely well that they could finish each other's sentences? How the two have share similar situations of having secret crushes within their team?

Wait, he did _not_ just think that. No, he did _not_.

No.

Rei assumed it was safe to say that the deities above decided to short-circuit their bonds once Mystel said, and the Asian could've sworn the other was_ smiling_ underneath the mask, "The games we'll be playing all night."

The Drigger concluded that the other teen will and shall meet kitty's claw once again. Prove to him that kitty's claw is and will forever remain sharp and he shall learn to fear it.

Maybe it'll give Mystel a reason to wear that damn mask. Maybe he should 'accidentally' leak the blond's secret...

Once again, pleasantly pleased with that course of action, and again reminded of Wolborg's insistent presence, Rei eyes involuntarily fell upon cerise orbs.

'_Maybe the plan will be put on hold..._' He noted how there was a tangible aura of murderous intent emanating from the stoic Captain, leaving exactly a foot and a half radius of space around him. '_And watch what Kai'll do to Tala._'

As soon as his brain registered his action, he quickly shifted to glare deadly daggers at Mystel.

'_Damn bastard. He's enjoying _every_ second of pissing me off._' The usually calm and collected Dranzer obviously had his feathers ruffled.

Inwardly, images of miniature Talas were running around throwing colorful confetti in the redhead's mind. Ice blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "Now, for every pieces of paper you get, you have to drink that many in shots."

"Wait a minute!" Older brother instinct took over; Hiro stared at the Wolborg with a disapproving look as a hand gestured to the group, exclaiming, "They're not even of age! And even if they are, where's the alcohol? And even if you do somehow miraculously produce it, I. Won't. Allow. It."

"They are of age," Spencer stated in a rather bored voice, "over here in Russia, anyways." (1)

"And I brought alcohol!" Tala chirped merrily with an eerily strange glint in his eyes, hugging the being in front of him like a teddy bear, whose was rigid in posture in the embrace. Glancing over to the midget in his team, he ordered, "Go get them Ian." He then added with a slight frown, "Too bad it's not Absolut Vodka, then I could've make some excellent martinis and tequilas...Oh, well, have to make due with fruity ones for the '_ladies_.' "

Briefly nodding, Ian stood up and hurried out the door. The group heard a surprised squawk from the French and several protests that fell on deaf ears.

While that went on, the most of the teenagers in the group had an owlish expression stamped on their faces before it melted into various degrees of smug smirk and the scratching of pencils on papers were later heard.

"What! Hey---!" Hiro's objection was silenced by Tyson's interjection.

"Everything and anything goes, Hiro! The condition applies to _all_ games!"

"Shouldn't you be saying 'So give it to me now'?" Hillary glared in his direction. "If Rei has to go through with his Dare, maybe you should too?"

"Uh---I---It all depend if Kai wants...me to?" Shooting his Captain his most pitiful look, he hoped it was enough to get him off the hook.

By Kami-sama, most would think the world was ending now with what Kai's response was!

'_He's planning to get all of us drunk. Figures.'_

"Whatever." He had bigger fish to fry, or in this case, a wolf...

...A very big and bad wolf with the appearance of a cuddly pup...

...Holding liquor.

Correction: holding the neko-jin.

...Tala should _die_.

Rewind, did he just...? No, of course not. He's only saying that because Tala was grating on his nerves with that superior smirk of his, hugging Rei like some sort of stuff animal...

No, no, _no_. Dammit, couldn't Ian hurry it up with that liquor? It's been awhile since he last drank but darn it, he's in desperate need to muddle his mind with them now!

Since when did Rei...? No, no, _no_. He will _not_ look at the Asian blader _that_ way.

NO.

Dammit, _why_ the hell is Ian taking so long!

With that going through his head and subconsciously filling out the papers, he failed to hear a big 'whoop!' from Tyson and a stupid grin on his face that would've normally earned a scathing remark from the slated-hair teen.

'_Liquor?_' Rei subconsciously gulped; unaware of a devilish smirk that donned Tala's face, and realized without a doubt that he'll probably make a complete idiot out of himself. First and foremost, the Drigger wielder _never_ drank anything containing alcohol. And obviously, that would lead him to his apparent low alcohol tolerance and thus, most likely getting drunk after a shot or two.

Hell, Rei'll even bet half a shot.

On a fruity one, no less!

Yeah, he was _that_ pathetic.

Of course, _no one_ has to know he had low to barely none tolerance for liquor. He just has to find a way out of it...

'_Kami-sama, I hope I don't have a lot of papers!_' While trying to formulate a plan of sorts, he was scribbling away on the pieces of paper with any nonsense he could come up with.

'_So kitty has no tolerance? Hmm..._' Momentarily relieving the form in front of him of his arms, Tala had a seemingly thoughtful expression before him, too, jotted down his share on the scraps of papers.

**-x.x.x-**

"I will not allow it!" Oliver tugged on one of the three twelve-pack cases Ian seemed to be carrying with the utmost ease for a guy his stature while his cell phone was wedged between his right cheek and shoulder. "Oh, no, certainly not _you_, Miss," he said as politely as he could through gritted teeth. "What I meant was, _please_ release Enrique."

Rolling his eyes, Ian tugged on the case, causing the lime-haired teen to jerk forward and drop the perched cell phone. Torn between the cell phone and the liquor case, Oliver reluctantly gave up his hold and swiped up the dropped phone.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Oliver's sweet polite voice contradicted the vicious glare he shot Ian when he smirked and entered the common room. "I see, but that's only because he did that on a Dare..."

**-x.x.x-**

Passing a bottle Mike's Hard Lemonade around to the twenty-seven bladers excluding Enrique and Oliver, most of them stared at it skeptically. Prior to the entrance of Ian, the group had dumped their share of papers in Tyson's cap, filling it to the brim. Figuring Enrique would be saved by Oliver, Hillary let them off the hook of writing and Ian, well, had his hands full of bringing the cases in and fending it off from the French.

"What's so 'Hard' about lemonade?" Robert asked the same exact question on everyone's mind.

"Alcohol, of course," Tala smirked and resumed his 'cuddling' with the kitty who probably blushed from ear to ear if his body heating up said anything. "It's a start for people who haven't tried drinking yet. Something akin to 'entry-level' drinking."

Most furrowed their brows in contemplation, turning the bottle around to give it a good look over.

"Hey, I thought it's a shot?" Johnny blinked.

"I guess we can do gulps now. Big gulps." The redhead had to repress the oncoming chuckle when Rei's body stiffens considerably. "What's wrong, kitty? Afraid you'll get drunk?"

"N-no!"

"Heh, sure."

"Um, guys?" Daichi spoke up after a brief wrestling with Tyson, leaving him a rather large lump on his head, "I'm not even sixteen."

Beating Hiro to the punch, Tala said rather sweetly, "You can be an exception," and shot the elder Granger a pointed 'Do-as-I-say-or-I'll-murder-you' look, who complied rather easily.

No one's going to ruin his night of fun.

Oh no. _No one_.

Before Kenny can get his protesting in, the group heard the main door open and close followed by a temporary silence and then chattering. Then door to the common room opened.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Enrique!" Oliver was practically doting on the Roman blader who was faintly blushing.

"Hey, you're okay, Enrique!" exclaimed Tyson, struggling to hold his laughter. "What'd they do to you?"

"How should I know? I was out like a rock for half an hour before I came to," was the response as he plopped to the floor next to Johnny followed by Oliver and then shooting Brooklyn a withering glare, "Thanks to Brooklyn, they now think I have a mild case of insanity even _after_ Oliver told them it was done by a Dare." He nodded in thanks when Johnny passed them their bottles.

Stifling their snickers, Hillary cleared her throat, "Alright-y, since everyone's accounted for, let's start!" Plucking the cap from the center of the group, she resumed, "Everyone grabs a piece and put it in the bowl with the name's on it who's most fitting for the title written on the paper," she pointed to the magically appeared small bowls that sat before them. Answering their unasked question, the brunette sighed exasperatedly, "While you guys were writing Kenny, Max and I passed out the bowls. And yes, you didn't notice it because you were too absorbed in writing ridiculous 'Most Likely's'. Anyways, once the cap's empty---"

Tala interjected quite smoothly, "Count up the pieces of papers and starting with, oh, I don't know, Robert, the drinking starts there. Of course, he has to read what's written on the paper."

"What happen if you empty the bottle before you're done?" Emily inquired.

"Don't worry, I brought plenty," an impish smile donned his face.

'_Shit._' That single-word was shared among several bladers.

**-x.x.x-**

**tbc...**

**-x.x.x-**

(1) Let's just go with that okay? Eheh...

Hehe, the alcohol idea is credited to **keisan**! I was playing with the idea, but was somewhat unsure...xD This fic's so fun to write! Again, million of thanks for the reviews! I'll get around replying them once my busy-body sister allows me enough time on the computer to reply 'em!

**SANKYU for reading! Wanna make my day? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, I think no matter how much 'thank you's I do, it'll never be enough to show how grateful I am! So hopefully, this chapter will!

Many of you **definitely **made my day! (bright smile) xD

**-x.x.x-**

Just a Game

_Hit Hard with a Nervous Breakdown_

**-x.x.x-**

Each grabbing a piece of paper, everyone was up and around, placing the paper in the tagged bowl with the fitting descriptions. Some took their time contemplating before deciding while others had it easier. Since Rei had to be stuck with Tala, the Driger was evidently very uncomfortable with the close proximity. While trying to fight down a blush every time the Russian redhead brushed his hands against the neko-jin's person in motion of dropping the paper in the bowl, the Chinese blader was going through the many possible ways of 'accidentally' murdering Mystel.

So far, Rei concocted about fifty ways.

He's still not satisfied.

The same can be said for the slated-hair teen as he went about, subconsciously tossing the papers in the bowl after scanning it without much thought. It wasn't _that_ difficult to decide who to give the 'Most Likely to Die Early' to a certain redhead. He originally planned to toss it in for either Tyson or Mystel, but it seemed most suiting for Tala.

...Very suiting, right after an nth blush from Rei.

Seriously, it's not like he's---no, he will not use the Kami-forsaken word---extremely annoyed for his sake but rather for the Chinese teenager. Rei looked like he's about to burst several blood vessels from all that damn blushing.

What seemed like eternity and forever, the cap was emptied of its paper content (and returned to its owner,) the motley crew of beybladers settled themselves before their tagged bowls, staring at it.

To catch their attention, Tala took it upon himself to clap his hands although to them it appeared as if Rei had sprouted another pair of arms from his sides. Poking his head from the neko-jin's side, the redhead smirked that could've been mistaken for a childishly impish smile.

Getting the signal, Robert waved his hand dismissively as the other made a grab for his bottle. "Alright, alright, I'll start."

"Good!" Tala, scarily enough, squealed.

Somehow, the thoughts of the Wolborg belonging in the loony bin with a straitjacket in the isolation chamber crossed most of the bladers' minds.

"I have...13?-!" exclaimed the indignant teen.

"Read 'em and drink," snickered Michael.

Shooting the American an uncouth glare, Robert began listing his Most Likely: to have a stick shoved all the way up his ass, to still be a virgin at 40, to die alone, to secretly be a romance novelist, to be anal-retentive, to be a machoist, to go commando at home, to cry watching chick flicks, to be a schizophrenia, to be the biggest idiot, to be the most thick-haired, to have weird fetish with leather clothes, and to be a hit-man.

All the while he was reading his list off; one would notice the increasingly growing bulge of a vein that looked ready to blow at any given second on his temple.

"Wonderfully read, Robert" Tala cheekily smiled, "Now drink your share."

The Captain of the Majestic appeared to be slightly hesitant to chug down his share, lifting the opening to his mouth, poised. With the unwanted help of Enrique, who seemed to be more than happy to help his friend in supposed need, the blond tip the bottle a little more so that Robert wounded up chugging the whole bottle with the fluid dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'd say half of another would be enough," Johnny commented that earned him an ineffective glare from his leader as the purple-headed teen drank the half of the new bottle.

Robert would've said something if it wasn't for his head to be all fuzzy and tingly and decided to allow the redhead to see another day.

Then it was Hillary's turn. She had 8 Most Likely. After she skimmed through them, you could see the tangible aura of imminent death. Even the Grim Reaper himself would've run with his bony tail between his legs.

'_They are _so _gonna die!_' her inner self screeched murderously.

Aware of a woman's fury, Tala let it slide and allowed her to drink the entire bottle. He figured it wasn't worth _his_ life to hear her list.

'_Maybe she'd pass out and _then _the fun will begin_.'

Scooting away from her, Kenny breathed a sigh of relief once he found out that he had only 5 Most Likely: to have the smallest wiener, to wind up in an asylum, to be a genius, to have a pink room filled with posters of Ming-Ming and merchandise (wasn't that a bit _too_ specific?), and to die while going to the bathroom.

The group chortled at the last two, figuring it was/will be true.

Staring at the liquid as if it was acid of sorts, Kenny tentatively took his five big gulps and wounded up looking faintly tipsy with a pinkish face. The same can be said for the previous two: Hillary already passed out like Tala had wished for and Robert appeared ready tip over at any given notice.

Daichi looked at the three gleefully and then proudly announced that he had 10, proceeding to down the whole bottle. He had forgotten to read his list aloud due to his eagerness and wounded up immediately passing out.

'_Perfect. This is going as I planned.'_

The diverse crew sweatdropped.

With Hillary and Kenny—the game hosts—knocked out, Tala took it upon himself to be the master of ceremonies and declared, "Alright, the game's over!"

You could hear the many whines, groans and disappointment throughout the group.

"As in the Most Likely," cerulean eyes rolled as he lightly bopped his head on Rei's back. "Geez, I didn't want the two lame-o's to have a say in this since I'll be the new M.C. With me as the M.C. the fun will _really_ begin."

Insert cackle.

Cue dark background with flashing lightning and thundering thunders.

"Now, before we start a new game," Tala gave one last squeeze of a hug to the nekojin, "Kitty here will sit next to me."

Appearing to be the slightest bit insulted with a hint of blushing, Rei braved himself to give the Russian lunatic a glare after getting up.

'_I am _not _a kitty! I am a vicious tiger! A _tiger'

Prior to even taking another step, a hand reached out to grab Rei's free hand, pulling him back to his previous human-seat. Once his thoughts were completely sorted out to some reasonable sense, only then did Rei realize that he was currently lip-locking with the raving dubbed psycho.

'_WHAT! AGHH!'_

'_You're going to _die._' _(1)

'_Tasty!_'

Motor functions come rushing back to him, the Asian blader immediately pushed the other being away and hurriedly scrambled to stand up, red-faced as he tried and failed to cover the evidence of embarrassment.

Almost everyone was stunned into silence.

'_Whoa...'_

"Wha-what was _that_ for?" Rei exclaimed incredulously.

'_He stole my first kiss! MY FIRST!'_

"Just wanted to know what you taste like," Tala replied casually and then licked his lips. "So strawberry, eh?"

At an utter lost for words, the red-faced fuming neko-jin grudgingly seated himself next to—the bloody, evil, first-kiss stealer, as Rei would've like to call him—Tala, leaving plenty of room between them that could've seated two more people.

'_He kissed me just to _know_ what I _taste_ like? AAGGHH! Stupid Tala! He should be in a strait jacket with a muzzle!'_

'_I wonder if dying by a spork will be a worthy weapon on him? No, maybe cardboard...Wait, why do I care?...Rei—No, I'm only killing Tala for being a complete asinine. Then again, that's his usual self...I'm still killing him anyways.'_

"And we all shall down two bottles. Beside Robert, of course," Tala had said that so casually like nothing had transpired the few minutes before.

Everyone, beside Tala and Robert, all glanced at each other uncertainly, unsure where this will go and whether or not to trust the redhead after that mishap.

"Why?" was the icy question from a certain slated-hair teen, voicing everyone's single thoughts on their foremost mind.

"Ah, you'll see, my dear Kai" His sickeningly sweet voice was contradicted by the obvious glint in his blue eyes, "It's all for the game I have in mind—loosening them up with alcohol."

Eventually, everyone did down their share and thankfully, no one else passed out. Robert barely comprehended what was going on.

"Now, this game is called 'Nervous,'" Tala said, cackling inwardly with a smirking face outwardly, "Before I explain the rule, we'll have to change some people's seating arrangement." _'Or rather _all_.'_ (2)

No one objected to the grinning redhead's pleasure so he proceeded to move bodies around to his liking. After a few moments, Tala sat down directly across from Bryan.

Kenny, Hillary, and Daichi were placed in the many guestrooms upstairs with the help of a reluctant Rick and helpful Garland. Robert was on a couch that was up against the wall, being looked after by, to everyone's astonishment, Johnny. He shot questioning stares with his own fiery ones, daring them to voice it aloud. Gary had left the room in search of the wondrous place called the kitchen. His nose can lead the way without the help of Kai's dizzing directions. Emily declined in playing; stumbling a bit out the common room before stating over her shoulder that she was looking after the sleeping trio.

'_Right..._' The remaining teens rolled their eyes. It was apparent that she was going to look after Kenny and no one else. Why couldn't she say that instead? It'd save a lot of eye rolling.

"Now, as you know, this game is called 'Nervous'," frosty blue eyes twinkled in glee, "This game required us to sit in a circle, but we've already done that. Anyways, you have to go the person directly across from you."

Insert blushes, eyes averting, glares directed at Tala, disbeliefs, and, of course, thinking of many fun-filled ways to kill the redhead by 'accident.'

For now—including Rei's list—a good hundred ways...

...and counting.

At any rate, Tala knew his life was literally on the line now, however he was planning to get the most out of this and hopefully live to see the next several decades with all his limbs intact and functioning, should this 'plan' come into fruition.

"_Ahem_, as I was saying, you kiss them along the cheek until you get to their lips. Once there, you can do whatever you want to make them say 'Nervous' to get you to stop. But here's the thing, the person you're doing this to can do whatever they want to get _you_ to say 'Nervous.' Whoever says 'Nervous' first _has_ to take off an article of clothing. And drink two bottles of Mike's."

"You added that last bit," Tyson pointed out.

"You want to make that five?"

"..."

"Good, now everyone pick a number between one and a hundred. Whoever guesses the number I'm thinking of has to go first!"

**-x.x.x-**

**tbc...**

**-x.x.x-**

_1) This is for _**Yaoi-Lover **_who requested that Tala kiss Rei to make Kai jealous! I couldn't pass THAT up!_

_2) The Nervous game. Have to give props to _**Kyoki Hinote** _for the suggestion!_

**Review!**

_Kidding! xD You guys waited for two months so this is my treat for you guys! A supposed to be two chapters combined into one equals extra long chapter! (bright smile)_

**Warning:** _I think...? I'll warn you before the action start so no flames! (I think)_

**-x.x.x-**

It had taken the group of twenty-two people a complete three turns to finally guess the right number, which happened to be Tala's lucky number: sixty-six...

Anyways, the (un)fortunate teen who had to go first was none other than Brooklyn.

Can you guess who he sat directly across from?

...Hiro, of course.

If one looked closely, one could see another faint pink blush blooming across the well-mannered redhead. But since he's currently tipsy from drinking two bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade, no one would notice.

"Any time now, Brooklyn!" Tala egged on, restraining the flooding urge to squeal in absolute delight like that of a child who was given a piece of the finest chocolate ever made. The alcohol's effect was slowly but surely eroding his self-restraint.

Slowly rising, Brooklyn made his way across the circle and knelt before his coach. Before anyone could expect it, a soft kiss was planted on the older Granger's forehead, stunning everyone into silence prior to breaking out catcalls and cheering. Mariah and Ming-Ming blushed beet red and immediately understood the situation they were in. They both left together after quickly mumbling some incoherent excuse about restocking the fridge.

Apparently, some of the bladers lose sense of self-image when they down only two bottles. Geez, low tolerance much? Even Rei had _some_ natural resistance even if by a very, very tiny margin.

Hiro faintly smiled before returning the action.

Feeling reassured that the other returned some similar affection, and thanks to the alcohol, Brooklyn continued on the feather-like kisses, trailing down towards those kissable lips. The two traded back and forth on the kisses until their destination was reached.

Hiro, completely aware that this was probably the other's first time consuming alcohol while he had his fair share, had to oversee the entire game or else a certain Russian redhead will cackle in glee that his 'plan' blossomed beautifully and possibly with extra bonuses. However, that resolve was steadily crumbling and almost fallen completely when petal-like lips brushed against his.

'_So...soft.'_

The duo rested their foreheads against each other before Hiro leaned forward to place his own on Brooklyn's and smiled against it.

The quiet moment was ruined when Tyson exclaimed loudly, "MY EYES! HIRO, I DIDN'T KNOW! YOU GO _THAT_ WAY?-!"

A pair of blue eyes—no not Tala's, Brooklyn's, Spencer's, or Enrique's—clouded with a tinge of disappointment, sadden by his friend's outburst.

'_Maybe I don't have a chance...'_

His exclamation snapped Brooklyn back, blush returning more visibly now once he realized he was sitting on Hiro's lap and attempted to regain some shred of dignity as he stood up. That, however, failed when the person he was sitting on pulled him back down, thus causing him to fall on top of the other.

"Stay," was the whispered plea as Hiro's fingers threaded through orange-red hair affectionately.

Brooklyn softly smiled into the shirt.

"Tyson!" Tala cried in defeat. "Why do you always ruin 'The Moment'? _Why_?-!" _For Kami's sake, he's lucky I didn't kill him in the European Tournament! _SO DAMN LUCKY! _If it wasn't for _him_...Gah, I'm such a softie...'_

Evidently, the alcohol was steadily bleeding into his blood stream, already affecting his mind. When everyone had their attention held by distractions (i.e Robert, the reading of the slips etc), he took the liberty of drinking a few more bottles. He couldn't help himself. _'The bottles were just pleading to be drunk!'_ None of his teammates stopped him, knowing full well how Tala loved his liquor and when intervened, the redhead _will_ fight for it.

Completely ignoring the redhead, the current World Champ was immediately on his feet, pointing an accusing finger at his brother, "EXPLAIN!"

"What's there to explain, Tyson?" Hiro mildly queried as he continued his motion of threading through Brooklyn's hair.

"THAT!" A finger pointed at a content Brooklyn. "WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?-! I THOUGHT DAD HOOKED YOU UP WITH SOME GIRL?-!"

**THUNK!**

"OW!" Tyson pouted and glared at whoever threw the...three-inch thick book at his head. "Who did threw that?-!" Failed attempt at glaring, crimson-brown orbs fell upon blue ones.

Tala smirked. _'I _so_ did not expect that._'

If it's not Tala, then...

"MAX?-!"

"You're so dense, Tyson! I can't believe you! " With that said the supposed-hyperactive blond stormed out of the room, leaving a rather baffled-looking Champ.

'_What's that all about?'_ Tyson blinked.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go after him, you moron!" Tala screeched.

Tala...

...Screeched.

Wow.

'_I _positively, absolutely, _will _not_ have anyone heartbroken or unpaired! That would only break my long standing streak of being a matchmaker!'_

Complying without a word, Tyson hurried after his blond best friend.

Tala was instantly cheerfully in an evil sort of way. "_Ahem_, back to the game!"

"What about—" Lee began but he was soon cut off by the same individual.

"Don't worry about them—just miscommunications." Tala airily waved at the duo that had just recently left. "Brooklyn, Hiro, neither of you said 'Nervous' yet, so continue on!"

"But Tyson—" Hiro was a wee bit concerned as he subconsciously held Brooklyn tighter. Maybe he should have told him after all? But he wasn't expecting his kid brother to take it _this_ hard. _'I mean, I could've sworn he and Max had something...?'_

"No. Worries." The Wolborg's tone was that of 'End of Story. No questions asked.'

Brooklyn slightly frowned as he eased himself into a sitting position, loosening the other's hold on him. _'Maybe I shouldn't have gone first?'_ To take his mind off, he stared admiringly at the potted green plant he was staring at earlier in the first game, over Hiro's shoulder. _'Such pretty flowers...I wonder if the butterflies will visit when a day's nice...?'_

He was brought out of his reverie when Hiro's padded thumbs caressed his cheeks, slowly shifting his head so that he was staring into crimson-brown optics.

'_They look so cute together.'_ Rei smiled, watching them quietly bicker that soon winded up with an adorable pouting Brooklyn and a chuckling Hiro, holding the other's jacket. That left Brooklyn wearing a fitting black t-shirt.

Looks like Brooklyn was the first to say 'Nervous' after Hiro trailed those feather-like kisses near his collarbone while his hands strayed though the group couldn't see since they were underneath the white jacket.

Cerise orbs were unknowingly trained upon a particular Asian blader until his brain registered his action.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _Kai inwardly fumed at himself, shifting his gaze to bore holes into the Wolborg. _'Didn't I say that I_ didn't_ have the hots for anyone—much less _within_ my team?_' His logical part of the brain reasoned, _'Maybe it's Tala's fault. He's pressing himself against Rei, who is your teammate, and you automatically feel defensive for him. Yeah, _that's_ why. _Not_ because I have the 'hots' for him. _No._'_

In circumspect any dunce could see that Kai was falling head over heels for the Chinese beyblader and vice-versa.

"Okay, Hiro wins!" Tala happily clapped as well as a few others. "Drink your two bottles, Brooklyn! Next up is Ian and Spencer!"

Tossing the pouting Prince of Darkness the bottles, he downed them in a matter of moments and at once curled up in Hiro's lap, watching the rest of the game through half-lidded eyes as the older of the two started massaging his head with his nimble fingers.

'_Mmm...'_

It didn't take too long for things to get started between Ian and Spencer. Surprisingly, Ian came out victorious with Spencer's flak, who was astonishingly flustered while donning a decent blush.

It appeared that the shorter one was more of the 'take action' type.

'_Never pegged Ian as one...'_ Rei thought.

"Way to go, Ian!" Tala giggled as he passed the blond his two bottles. It looked like the Wolborg wielder had downed several more beers. "Your turn, Lee! Kevin!"

Right away, the said two blushed crimson and avoided each other's gaze. With the unneeded help of the giggly-redhead who threatened to tell Bryan to get physical, the duo suddenly complied without complaints. Lee had easily been the first to say 'Nervous' after a lick behind his ear. Kevin waved the other teen's shirt in the air in triumph.

"Drink up, Lee-Lee!"

"_What_ did you say?"

"Wahh, Bryan! Lee-Lee's being mean!" The supposed-psychotic redhead scampered across the circle and wounded up in said one's lap, clinging on to his shirt. The mauve-haired individual merely shot Lee a glare and as expected by Bryan's glower, the recipient had gone rigid. After drinking his fair share, Lee had calmed down a little.

"Enrique and Oliver! You're up next!"

**-x.x.x-**

**tbc…**

**-x.x.x-**

_Again, sankyuu lots for reviewing! Totally made my day, it did!_

_Question: Between Michael, Steve, Eddie and Rick, who's going to be with whom? I already kicked out all the girls...Suggestion? Personal favorites? Or should I bring Mariah and Ming-Ming back? Dilemma!_

**Completely sorry if I didn't get to reply back to your reviews but be assured that with no doubt, each and every one of 'em made me all bubbly inside!**

**Review to keep me going?**


End file.
